Soulmates
by Danae-IBYP
Summary: A Red/Healy love story! This is my first fanfic ever! I just love OITNB and I really ship them! It takes place at the end of season 4 - possible SPOILERS. English is not my native language, so please excuse any mistakes! :) Feel free to correct me! :P Rated T for language, but it will change soon :) I hope you'll like my story! :D /RATED M AFTER CHAPTER 7
1. Chapter 1

Healy was sitting alone in his office without doing anything. He felt worse than ever after sending Whitehill to the Max. He was looking at the floor and his eyes were glassy when Red entered his office, interrupting his thoughts, without knocking on the door and closed it quickly behind her. She looked crummy and her lips were unusually pale.

"Oh, thank god! You're here!", she said relieved. "I know that things have been a little awkward between us lately, but I would like to ask you one more favor ", she sighed.

Healy tried to force himself to concentrate on her words. "Tell me, Red", he whispered.

"Can I take a nap here?" she pleaded. "This motherfucker Piscatella doesn't let me sleep like a human", she hissed. "I think that I can't stand it anymore", she continued and sat on the chair opposite of him. "You know, after all, I'm just an old Russian lady", she laughed to herself.

Healy's gaze filled with grief. "I'm sorry, Red. Take a nap here or do whatever you need to do. I…I really feel sorry…" he said and she could see the despair in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Healy?" she asked with her thick Russian accent, but he didn't say anything. "Look at me", she ordered.

He obeyed and looked up to her. "Red, I am failed…I am a useless piece of shit…"

She rolled her eyes. "What's the matter now? Is this about your divorce? Or maybe Judy King?" she asked a bit annoyed.

He smirked a little at her reaction. "Not really. I failed with Whitehill…I…"  
Red interrupted him with a wave of her hand.  
"Healy please, don't do this now! She killed a guard. You did your duty", she said sharply.

He felt tears burn his eyes. "But she confessed to me more than one times and I thought that she was just delusional…"

"Well, she is delusional but she's also a killer", she answered sarcastically

"I'm silly", he muttered

"Stop it now", she ordered.

"But I'm fucked up!"

"Ok. Maybe, you're fucked up, I'm fucked up too and we are all fucked up around here. But we need you now, can you understand it?"

He laughed bitterly at it. "Who needs me, Red? You know that I suck at my job!"

"What?" she asked sarcastically "Come on Healy... don't you see how are things going in this prison at the moment? Yes, you have many issues –we all have- and you're very insecure but you don't suck at your job! Believe me, you aren't the worst CO in Litchfield. But... listen to me, you have to get your shit together. You can't collapse now. Maybe, you should go home for a while. Take a shower, sleep for a few hours and then, come back...'cause you – are – necessary –here."

''You're right... I can't collapse now, I have to calm down", he answered thoughtfully, "but I don't wanna go home. I'm afraid" , he said weakly.

Red looked up at him with her eyes full of questions. "Of what?"  
"Of myself, Red. Could I stay here with you?", he pleaded and his voice broke.  
She scoffed. "Healy, this is your office."

"Yes, but I don't wanna disturb you, while you're sleeping."

"Oh, god!", she sighed "Let's stay here together, Sam. Ok?", she said in a softer voice.

He nodded. "You should lie on the sofa, it must be more comfortable than this chair."

"No, thank you, Sam. I'm fine here! I think that this is a good position for my back. Everything is going to be better, believe me..."

She closed her eyes and he stared at her. She looked like an angel to him. He knew that she had refused him lately, but he couldn't ignore his strong feelings, especially in these difficult times.

Then, she spoke with her eyes still shut. "You know Sam, I feel I have failed too. But we don't deserve this pain. Especially you. You're a good man. And please… don't look at me like that. Believe me, I can see you, even with my eyes closed", she said with her winged smile. He chuckled, as she fell asleep.

In a moment, she shivered and he blanketed her carefully with his jacket. She stirred in her sleep and Healy stroked her red curls. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Time was passing and Red was sleeping deeply, like a baby.

Meanwhile, Healy didn't feel better as sat on the sofa with a blank expression on his face. His thoughts were interrupted when his radiophone buzzed. He blinked his eyes nervously as he didn't know what to do but Red was already awakened by Piscatella's upset voice.  
"Has anyone seen inmate Reznikov?" Healy looked up to Red.

She rubbed her eyes and then she noticed Healy's jacket sprawled across her lap.

She looked up at him in confusion, then he looked back at her and he blushed a bit. She chuckled.  
"Thank you, Healy. You're a real gentleman!", she said with a smirk.

She stood up and gave him back the jacket.  
"Actually, I feel much better now and I should go back to work. What about you, Sam?"

"I feel better too'' he said with a forced smile, as he closed his radiophone. Piscatella was still searching for Red.

She didn't believe him. She leaned closer to him and stroke his cheek. Healy closed his eyes, taking a moment to savor her touch. Red sighed.  
"Sam, eyes always tell the truth. And your eyes are full of darkness. Please, go home and take care of yourself. Tomorrow, you'll be better", she said with a soft voice.

Healy turned away. "No, I won't. But Red listen to me… I can't leave you alone here with this piece of shit called Piscatella! I have to do something to help you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you.

" "No Sam." She took him by the shoulders and made him look in her face. "You helped me so many times during these years. I know that I owe you. But now… you have to protect yourself! Believe me, I'll find a way to deal with Piscatella." She said with a dangerous smile. "Help yourself – don't make me tell you again!", she continued strictly and went to leave the room.

"I don't want to help myself Red. I'm a useless man and I don't deserve to live."

She looked up to him with her eyes full of shock and obviously ready to cry.  
"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare say that again! You're just a sad person ."

"Well, this sadness could end tonight but I failed! I…" He was ready to tell her about the suicide attempt he committed earlier this night, but then he regretted it and silenced. But it hit her.  
"What? What did you try to do Sam? Did you try to kill yourself?", she asked loudly as she gripped him by the shoulders and shook him.

He didn't say anything and Red started to cry. Then she hugged him and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

He stroked her hair tenderly. "Galina, I'm here now. Please, don't cry", he said comfortingly.

"You're such an idiot, Sam! You could talk to me!", she said and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel that I could talk to you, Red. You were avoiding me the last few months and I couldn't pretend that I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"But Sam you know that we never could…", she whispered.

"Why? Don't you have any feelings for me?", he interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes. She thought that he always behave like a little kid. "You don't understand. You can't risk losing everything for me!"

He leaned closer to her. Now he could smell her shampoo and under that, the scent of her skin.

"What's life without a little risk?", he asked with a smirk.

"It isn't time for clichés. And this is terribly wrong!", Red hissed.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, but also into each other's hearts. All he wanted was to be a part of her.

"I need to feel you", he whispered.

She fell into his arms again and hugged him tightly. "Just don't try anything stupid again, 'cause I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "Are you threatening me now?"

"Try me, if you dare", she said with a winged smile.

And then he did, as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

In a moment, as she couldn't help it, she kissed him back running her tongue along the edge of his teeth and trailing her red painted nails down his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively drawing her closer to him.

They didn't know how long they were kissing until they stopped to take a breath.

"Galina…"

"Oh, Jesus. I have forgotten how is to being touched…", she sighed.

He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her again, gently this time.

"Galina…I…"

"Shhh…", she said pressing her finger against his lips. "You don't have to say anything. Besides, I should return to the kitchen now. Piscatella must be mad at me. Please, go home and we'll talk tomorrow."

He nodded. "Ok, Galina. We'll talk tomorrow."

She turned to leave, but then she stopped and looked at him.

"I love the way you say my name", she realized and then she left.

For God's Sake. What are we doing, Sam?, she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Thanks for your reviews, guys! :D I'm sorry for the delay, but It's exams time. I'll do my best! :D_

 _**This story is basically about Red and Healy, so this is why I don't focus on the other characters! :)  
_  
 _***the next chapter will be longer, I promise!_

When Red arrived at the cafeteria, it was dinner's time. The place was crowded. She went into the kitchen and put on her apron quickly. She looked fragile, but also felt happy after the kiss she shared with Sam. Mendoza approached her and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" Red asked sharply without looking up at her.  
"Where were you? Piscatella has been searching for you for an hour! You may be in trouble, mi chica!" Mendoza said.  
Red scoffed. "I'm tired of his shit! Why should I be in the kitchen all the fucking time? I'm not needed here anymore. You all know that I don't cook this food. This slop… it disgusts me" she hissed.  
"We know Red, but you work here.", Mendoza sighed.  
Red gave her an innocent look. "I was in Healy's office. I needed some counseling. You know Mendoza, I'm an old woman and the situation around here is really bad lately."  
"Well, I guess you're right." Gloria said, raising an eyebrow.

Then Piscatella stormed into the kitchen with an angry expression all over his face. He approached Red in quick steps. She gave him a sarcastic smile and looked up at him coldly. "Oh! Officer Piscatella with an s. My honor!", she said.  
"Reznikov, where were you all this fucking time? Do you want a shot?"  
"I was in my counselor's office but now I'm here", she declared.  
"Good inmate. So, _now_ you have to clean up the cafeteria."  
"Actually I don't" Red scoffed "that's not my job. "  
"It's an order, inmate!" he yelped.  
"Well, I'm the cooker here. I only take care of my kitchen. I never clean up the cafeteria.", she insisted  
"Oh, I think that you don't understand sweetheart." , Piscatella scoffed.  
Then, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen. He reprehended the shocked women and poked Red who lost her balance and fell down on the floor. The other inmates stopped eating and watched in fear and shock. Nicky stood up. "Man, what's your problem?"  
Red stood still and gave her daughter an adorable glance.

Then the situation gone really bad. The inmates got upset with Piscatella's behavior. The new COs -and especially he- treated them like they were animals.

"You're criminals! You don't deserve anything" , the heavy man growled.  
"So, we're not people, eh?" someone called.

The women started protesting with standing on the tables. They all wanted Piscatella to resign. A few minutes later the guards arrived at the cafeteria and started dragging down the women. A fight broke out between inmates and guards and suddenly, Pussey Washington was murdered by Baxter Bayley. The inmates were herded to their bunks immediately. All of them except Red. Piscatella approached her. He smiled sarcastically.  
"What do you want, officer?" , she asked sharply.  
"You must be punished, inmate."  
"What?" she scoffed "are you fucking kidding me?"  
"You're the one to blame for this situation!"  
"Piscatella, you're such an idiot. You have fucked everything up around here and I'm afraid that I can't be the victim now." she said facetiously.  
"If you had done your job…" he started to say but then his radiophone buzzed. Caputo was searching for him.  
"Listen to me, Reznikov. We will go together to your counselor's office and he will decide about your consequences.", he continued  
"Whatever" she sighed and followed him.

But Healy wasn't in his office.  
"What the…? He should be here." , Piscatella growled.  
"Oh Jesus. May I leave now? I will visit him tomorrow. " She had a terrible back pain after her fall and all she needed was to stay in bed and take a nap.  
"No. Wait. – Has anyone seen Healy? I have an issue and I need him." he called into his radiophone  
"Healy took the month off." Caputo answered and Red felt confused. "Piscatella in my office. Now!" , he ordered.  
"Yes sir.", he answered. He seemed confused too.

Then he looked up at a bewildered Red. "Okay inmate. We are over for now. Go to your bunk immediately!", he ordered and then he left.

Later that night, she was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Actually no one could because of Poussey's death.

But she also couldn't stop thinking about Healy. Where was him? Why didn't he say anything? How could he leave her alone in this shithole?  
" _Oh, Sam where are you?_ " she thought to herself and chocked back a sob. 


	4. Chapter 4

The days were passing and the atmosphere in Litchfield was really depressing. After Poussey's death, the things became even more tense between inmates and guards. Especially, the prisoners rebelled when Caputo defended his boy, Baxter Bayley and Daya Diaz attacked and shot officer Humphrey. He was seriously injured and the last ten days he was hospitalized. As a result of this incident, Caputo and his guys got even stricter with the inmates. For instance, they gave shots for no reason many times. The situation was unbearable.

In that period of time, Healy was missing. At the beginning, no one (except Red) noticed his absence. But from one day to the next, some of the women started asking for him. He was more necessary than normal and looked a better CO than the other guys at these difficult times.

Red was more nervous than usual and didn't talk much. She was trying to persuade herself that she didn't need him but she couldn't get used to the dark sight of his office. He had been there for her the past twenty years. She could always talk to him and tell her complaints. At last, they had a moment and then, he was gone. Red couldn't explain Healy's decision. During the night when she was trying to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think of him, his eyes, his words and their kiss. In a way, she felt abandoned by him.

One day Red decided to visit Caputo in order to learn something about Healy's disappearance. She was feeling a bit anxious, as he hadn't shown himself in the halls of Litchfield for the past two weeks.  
When Caputo saw her, he sighed in disappointment.  
"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Red scoffed.  
"What can I do for you Red?" he asked wearily  
"Oh, I was just wondering where you were all this fucking time" she hissed through her smile.  
"We are really busy here after Washington's death. We have to take control of the whole situation." Caputo explained, not looking up from his papers.  
Red shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, you know better."  
"Would you like anything else?" Caputo asked a bit nervously.  
Red cleared her throat and tried to look nonchalant. "Actually, I'd like to know when is Healy coming back."  
Caputo lowered his glasses and gazed up into her face. "Um, I think it's none of your business. I mean... yeah, I know that you two have a...weird relationship... but you're still an inmate. So, go back to your work. I already have a bad day."  
"Healy is my counselor. I may...need him." Red whispered. "I mean... it's been a little difficult around here lately." she continued.  
"Is this about your kitchen again?" , Caputo scoffed.  
"We know each other for a long time. I just need to know that's he is okay." she hissed.  
Caputo sighed. "He took a leave for medical rea sons, but I hope that he'll be back soon. That's all I can say."  
Red left his office more worried than ever and returned to her bunk. Healy was probably in danger and she couldn't do anything to help him. She couldn't even communicate somehow with him. It was driving her nuts. Moreover, she needed to get along with Piscatella and his guys. Suddenly, she found herself more alone than ever.

Healy inserted himself into the psychiatric hospital of Litchfield. Most of the time, he was under the influence of strong medicines used for depression and anxiety issues. Healy couldn't help but was thinking of his Red all this time. He was wondering how she was doing in prison and all he wanted was to get back with her. He knew that he shouldn't leave like this, but he was feeling too weak at that time to behave differently. He could return to work soon and then he would explain the whole situation to her. After his hospitalization, he should see a therapist and take some medicine.

One Month Later...

Red walked down the corridor towards the kitchen, when Piscatella stopped her. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and her hand supporting her aching back.  
"What's wrong officer?" she asked nonchalantly  
"Makeup, inmate. So you get a shot." he said in anger and then took a little notepad from his pocket.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Everyone around here wears makeup all the fucking time." she declared  
"Reznikov! Do you want another shot for language?"  
"Whatever..." she hissed.

Piscatella gave her the shot and left.  
And then... it happened. Red saw Healy outside his office.


	5. Chapter 5

It was like time stopped. Red looked up at Healy with narrowed eyes and he looked back at her with a sad smile all over his face and deep into his eyes. He was obviously thinner than before and he had gray stubble on his cheeks. Healy wanted clearly to approach her, but she looked away quickly. Red couldn't imagine what he had been through. She was about to go back to work, when Caputo walked down the corridor.  
He greeted Healy in a very friendly manner and then looked up at Red.

"Red! Here we go again…" Caputo scoffed.  
She sighed. "Oh finally, you followed my instructions. You showed-up yourself."  
Caputo ignored her and looked up at Healy. "Healy, I'm glad you're back. I hope you're feeling better now. Red was asking for you all the fucking time, man. You must be good at your job.''  
Healy gave him a forced smile and then looked up at Red but she looked absorbed in examining her nails. "I think it makes sense" she declared "you've fucked up this place that much lately so we need counseling more than ever." she scoffed.  
Caputo sighed. "Red, don't forget your place. You're just an inmate here and you shouldn't talk so much." he warned her.  
"Yes, I remember. We're inmates and we don't deserve anything." she quoted Piscatella's words.  
"Healy, it's up to you! By the way, I'll come to your office later. I should update you." Caputo said and then he continued on his way.

Finally, Red looked up at Healy and felt her cheeks fuse with color. He gave her a shy smile.  
"I guess we need to talk…'' he said in a low voice.  
"Sorry Healy" she said sharply ''but I'm afraid I'm busy right now."  
He looked around. The place was empty. Then he went toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked up at him in anger.  
"Galina… please…" he begged.  
Red gave him her sarcastic smile. "Uh, no honey. I'm done."  
Then she went toward the kitchen area ignoring her teary eyes.  
By the end of the day, Healy's return became known to everyone. Besides, many inmates have already visited him for counseling and stuff.

Red was trying to fall asleep late at night but she couldn't. She tossed around in her bed when Chapman spoke.  
"Hey Red! Are you sleeping?" she whispered.  
"No, not at all." Red said coldly  
"Is your back in pain?" she asked in concern.  
"What do you want, Chapman?" Red asked irritated  
"You know, Healy is back." she declared  
"Oh, really?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant  
"Yes. I heard that Doggett visited him and she noted that he is better at his job now. Can you believe this?"  
"Good for him… but I don't really care." Red said sharply.  
"I also heard" Chapman continued "that he admitted himself as patient to a psychiatric hospital." Red frowned at her words. "Don't you know anything about it?" Chapman asked.  
Red rolled her eyes. "How should I know, girl? I'm not his best friend."  
"But you two were always close." she said thoughtfully.  
"Not that much" Red hissed. "I should try to sleep now. I must wake up at 4 a.m" she sighed.  
"Could you please be quiet?" Dwight asked kindly  
"Oh, tell me about it." Red hissed and Chapman couldn't help but chuckle.

Red woke up by herself at exactly 4 am and got ready for work. She didn't meet Piscatella on her way to the kitchen and she felt so happy about this. "Maybe it'll be a good day for me'' she thought with a smile on her face. The cafeteria wasn't crowded until 9 am. It was then that she noticed Healy walking into the place. He approached the kitchen staff and Mendoza greeted him with joy.  
"Welcome back, mr Healy. Do you want some coffee?"  
"Thank you, Mendoza. Coffee would be great" he said with a smile and looked up at Red.  
She was already looking at him with her arms crossed across her chest. Mendoza gave him a cup of coffee and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Red approached him and looked him dead in the eye.  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"Red, I replace Piscatella. He called in sick today." he explained with a lovable expression all over his face.  
Her gaze shifted away from him. His eyes were as a flame of fire for her.  
"Okay. Then, you better stay away from me." she said in a menacing tone  
He rolled his eyes as he started getting angry. "Oh please, Red. Stop avoiding me. We need to talk." he hissed.  
She looked up at him with eyes widened in surprise. "Don't give me orders!"  
"Then you better should stop trying to control my thoughts, my feelings, my wants…"  
She looked around in concern. Nobody was looking up at them. She stepped even closer to him.  
"You're the one who left. Remember?"  
His expression softened. "Yes, but I came back. I came back for you." he whispered  
Her eyes got wet and she didn't say anything.  
"Please, come to my office whenever you want. Okay?"  
She nodded and then he draw way.

When Red turned around, she saw Norma smiling at her knowingly.  
"Oh, yebat" Red thought.  
She must have understood something.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is a big, nice chapter for you, guys! :D Also, it is turning to M! I had a hard time with the loss of my dad, but I'm back! :D I hope you'll like it!_

While Healy was working on his computer, Red stood at the office door with one hand against the wall and the other resting on her hip in all her glory. She had just ended her shift, so she was wearing her white apron.

"So here I am, Healy" she said in a steady voice with an eyebrow raised. "May I come in?" she continued

Healy looked up at her and smiled hopefully. "Sure…sure!" he said in a shaky voice and gestured the seat in front of his office.  
Red closed the door behind her and she sat opposite him. She cleared her throat nervously. "So… what do you want to tell me?"  
Healy rose up from his chair and started walking across the room. He avoided looking at her. "Red, it was a difficult period in my life… You probably remember how I was behaving…and feeling… that night… here in my office…"  
She narrowed her eyes. " _Probably."_ she said coldly.  
"So, when I returned home, I understood that I should do something to change the whole situation…"  
"And what did you do?" she asked uncertainly  
"I admitted myself into a psychiatric hospital and I'm still receiving treatment. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder…" he declared and his voice broke.

Red stood up from her chair too and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Sam." she ordered softly. Then he looked up at her and waited for her to speak. He seemed devastated and Red noticed it. "You know Sam, I'm Russian and Russians can stand everything – but… I felt abandoned when you vanished like that. The situation was unbearable here and I- really-needed-you. Not because you're a CO here… I didn't need your favors… I only needed you like a woman needs a man – her man, possibly."  
Healy looked shocked and Red was also shocked from her own words. "I mean…", she continued, "I feel so powerful… but the recent incidents… the way that officers behave us… Washington's death… the fact that you left after what happened between us…made me feel really vulnerable…"  
"Red, remember what I told you the other day… I am here to help you… I want to help all the inmates, I need to try to change this fucking situation…you have to understand me…and… you and me…"  
She interrupted him."Why didn't you talk to me? Damn, I was here for you! You destroyed me the day you kissed me. I can't forget that moment. You make me feel like a stupid girl and not a woman at my age…. This is ridiculous."

She sat on the couch feeling her face burning with embarrassment and Healy sat down next to her. "Galina, I couldn't even look at you. We kissed and then you left and I was afraid to meet you again. I thought that you would reject me and I couldn't stand this…"  
Then, tears started streaming down Red's face. "Of course you couldn't. You're an idiot, Sam!" she said and seemed devastated.  
"And also… I'm not a Russian." he said with a sad smile on his face and trying to make a joke.

She couldn't help but scoff through her tears. Healy gave her a tissue and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then, she looked up at him and sighed. "I really missed you, Sam. You make me feel like a human and not some caged animal and this is the first time after 14 years…"  
Healy's eyes got wet and he stroke reluctantly her red curls. She didn't recede and took a deep breath. "Galina… I…" Red put her finger on his lips. "Shh…just listen to me. I didn't mean to talk about me… I really am worried about you… but I never thought that you would have to deal with a serious health condition and you would avoid me and left like you did! I mean… I used to talk to you for any silly issue… and you… - yes, I feel betrayed but I'm gonna stand by you – if you want it, of course. ''  
"Galina, you're a wonderful woman… of course I want it. I need you too…"

"Kiss me now…" she ordered in a low voice and he couldn't help but chuckle.  
He leaned in with a smile and pressed his lips on hers deeply and lovingly. Red sighed and moved closer to him. She sucked his bottom lip asking for entrance. After a moment, his lips parted and her tongue gently touched his. His hands slowly slid down her sides and she could feel him hardening with need and passion.  
Suddenly, Healy's radiophone buzzed and they parted quickly. He looked at his watch. "Shit! We have ten minutes until count…" he sighed  
"Oh, I should go… but…" she laughed "you have lipstick all over your mouth!" she exclaimed and tried to clean up him. He laughed too. "Return to your cube, Galina… we don't want to get you in trouble."  
"You're probably right. The truth is that I don't need any more shots. I don't want to end up in Max."

"We'll figure something out in order to improve the situation here… I promise!" he said as they rose up from the couch.  
"Okay" she cooed and approached him from the front "…we'll discuss it tomorrow. Keep me in your mind." she said as she moved her hip above his crotch and he gasped. She gave him her winged smile and turned to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot it…the rumors say that you're better at your job now you've returned. Keep up the good work, lyubov moya." she cooed and then she vanished.  
He smiled shyly at her use of the endearment. _"Oh, god. She'll be the death of me."_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I'm back! The rate is turning to M! Feel free to comment!_

It was late at night and the inmates were supposed to be in their cubes sleeping.

Besides, the guards –especially Piscatella and Humphrey- were patrolling the corridors in order to have everything under control.

However, Galina Reznikov couldn't sleep. She was sitting at her desk and she was staring at her reflection in the tiny mirror.

Examining herself, she thought she looked really old. She looked tired, her hair was unkempt and the wrinkles around her eyes looked deeper than usual.

Red thought that she had to have her hair dyed soon, so she should get in touch with Burset.

Of course Red was a person with high self-esteem and she didn't want to be pretty just for Sam. It would be stupid. She wanted to feel powerful again.

She knew she was falling for her counselor and it was ridiculous. He was an old man with gray hair and a big belly who used to be a homophobic, misogynist person.  
It wasn't the best choice she could make. Nevertheless deep inside, she knew that he always was like her personal savior.

She could always rely on him and he was there for her. He had never let her down before. The kitchen, the marriage, the kids… Sam had always been in his office, ready to hear her and laugh at her jokes and conspiracies.

And while he was missing, Red noted that she didn't feel safe anymore. Okay, maybe falling in love with him was inevitable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whisper.  
"Hey Red! No sleep?''

Red looked up and saw Blanca Flores in her prison clothes standing almost beside her. The Russian stood up and looked her in the eye.  
"What do you want from me, latina?" Red whispered

"Well, Ruiz sent me. We need to talk.

"Now? Here? What a stupid young lady! It is dangerous!"

''Oh, come on Russian roulette! The cos are fucking around. They are playing games on facebook and stuff.''

An expression of disgust crossed Red's face. "Men. They always disappoint me. So, tell me. However, we could talk tomorrow at work.

"NO CHICA! Everyone could hear us there."

"And what about her? She can be a big trouble." Red said and gestured Chapman's figure who was sleeping.

Flores shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we'll need her too."

"In what?"

"You're a clever woman and you know that the situation around here has to change."

"So what do you suggest? A riot?"

"Kind of. Basically, Piscatella has to get out of the game."

"I agree, but why do you need me? You are the leaders here lately."

"Come on. You're so brilliant and manipulative and we have to be united in order to form a good plan."

"Okay. Let's meet tomorrow after dinner at the chapel."

"Got it."

Flores left and Red for the first time in months felt like her glory returned.

The next day…

Red walked out of Burset's hair salon with an expression of confidence all over her face. She got her hair and makeup done and she wasn't feeling tired anymore.

She was feeling that she could achieve everything except for cooking a decent food with the current ingredients.

It was almost 3 pm and Red had a little free time, so she decided to visit Healy to catch up with him.

She went straight to his office, knocked on the door and let herself in. He was sitting at his desk doing paperwork and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Red… you look…" his voice was gone and he blushed a bit.  
She sat opposite him and looked up at him teasingly.

"What's happening, Healy? Don't you like me?

"Oh, come on Red… you look wonderful."

She smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you, dorogoi."

"So… do you need something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to see you. Do I bother you?"

Immediately Healy stood up and approached her. She stood up too and looked him in the eyes.

"No. Of course not…" he whispered and caressed her face.

No touching officer.", she said sarcastically and then she continued more seriously "we should be more careful."

"Yes, you're right but…"

"But what?", she said sharply.

"Jesus Red" he laughed "you're hot as hell."

"Am I turning you, officer?" she asked playfully as she tapped him on the chest

"You can't imagine how much" he whispered and kissed her gently

"Oh I don't want to imagine. I want to see." She said in her thick Russian accent

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Show me… show me how much you want me."

"Oh, come here" he said and then, he grabbed her by hand and led her to the couch.

They sat on the couch. Red stared into his eyes with a winged smile.

Healy took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

He could feel her body pressed tightly to his and he could hear her heavy breathing. He started caressing her body lustfully and she shivered.

Then, he cradled her breast in his palm, stroking his thumb lightly over her nipple.

She shuddered and then he kissed her neck, as he cupped her other breast and pinched her nipple.

He could feel them harden under his hands and she left out a soft moan.

She kissed him, her tongue sweeping inside his mouth.  
"Oh god… so many years without intimacy and now I get turned on so easily… I wish you could take me right here right now."

He smiled and shushed her with a kiss. "You should be patient, Red."

"I can't stand it, Healy." She said eagerly but then she stroked his face lightly. ''Please Sam… I need you.", she murmured.

Healy looked up at her, surprised. He couldn't believe that Red would beg someone, especially him, for something.

Then, he kissed her again and he slid his hands slowly under her shirt.

She sighed when she felt his touch on her bare skin. She could feel him hardening against her stomach, and it aroused her more.

She decided to make a move – moreover, she used to be fiery.

She stroked his thigh and then she cupped his bulge and gently massaged it.

He moaned and she laughed. "You're so excited Healy, aren't you?", she purred in his ear

"Oh my god… you'll be the death of me."

They continued their make out session for a while but suddenly Red broke apart, as Caputo's voice was echoing through the corridors.

Caputo rushed into the office and Healy sat at his desk in order to hide his excitement.

''What are you two doing here?", Caputo asked astonished.

''We had a talk'', Red said and raised her voice to a high-pitched squeak

''You had a talk?'', Caputo repeated hesitantly and glanced at her.

''Yes. Why do you look so surprised? Should I talk with you? or Piscatella? Oh come on.''

He sighed in frustration. "Anyway. Healy, we have a meeting. Did you forgot… oh! and Reznikov, you have a visitation."

"What visitation? I don't expect anyone.''

"Sorry princess. I didn't write your appointment in the calendar."

Okay, okay. Let's calm down. We're coming.''

"I hope so", Caputo said and left the office.

"Actually… we're not cumming. If you know what I mean.'', Red said teasingly.

"Red. Language'', he said and laughed.

''So… I should go.''

"Will you come in later? Maybe after dinner's time."

"Oh, I can't honey. Kitchen stuff… with Mendoza'', Red lied to him. "But we have to finish what we started." she continued.

"Where? Here?"

"Oh no… we need more privacy. Let me think of it and we'll talk."

Red left and she thought that she was feeling bad for lying to him but she couldn't tell him the truth. He was a corrections officer after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Probably nobody reads the story but I looooove the pairing (and the show) so… I continue it! :P xx**

Healy sat in his office and tried to do some paperwork only to find out that he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Red and their new kind of relationship. He found himself falling more and more in love with her every day. He always knew that she was special to him from the very beginning of their acquaintance. He always helped her and wanted her to be safe in Litchfield. He always wanted the best for her. Moreover, everybody –inmates and COS – knew of their special relationship and they got used to it.

Also, Healy knew that he needed Red now more than ever. Okay, she was a manipulative and scheming woman at times, but she also was tender, fiery and passionate. He never made plans, but now he couldn't stop himself from thinking their –possible- common future.

Jesus. He loved her.

xxxxxxxxx

Red went towards the visiting room curious about her visitor and when she went through the door to room, she saw her son Vasily waiting patiently for her. As she approached, he stood up and hugged her tightly. Red smiled at him, stroked his cheek lovingly and then, they sat opposite at the table.

"What are you doing here, son? I had no idea that you were planning to visit me ", she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, ma! Don't be grumpy! Aren't you happy to see your little baby?", he whimpered.

"I'm not grumpy'' she snorted '' and I'm happy to see you. But I'm afraid that something bad happened. You're in trouble again? Your brothers?'', she asked in concern.

''No ma! We're all fine! Don't worry. '', he sighed, 'Tell me about you. How are you? How're things going here?''

''Well, we all have a rough time, but we need to get through this. We're definitely better than this poor girl, Washington. But _this_ will not go unpunished. You can be sure of that." Red stated and she seemed determined.

''Mama, please. You have to be careful. Don't do anything silly", he said pleasingly.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Vasily, give me a break. I never do silly things."

"You know what I mean, mum. Your sentence will be over soon. So, don't fuck everything up."

Red slapped his cheek lightly. "Language, Vasily. And don't tell me what to do", she said coldly.

Vasily cleared his throat before speaking again.  
"Ma… you know papa sent me. ''

Red looked astonished. ''Why?''

'' 'Cause you put him out of your visitation list… or something like that!''

Red rolled her eyes – it was so typical of her.  
''No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way. What does he want? The divorce is final, now what?"

''He wants to get back with you, ma!", Vasily said, sounding apprehensive.

'WHAT? B'lyad! Please son, give me a fucking break!''

"Mama please, stop cursing and think about it. In less than 2 years, you'll be free. What will you do then? Where are you going to stay? Papa can support you, you'll be safe with him."

"I think I can take care of myself, I'm old enough. Thank you", she answered sharply.

"So… don't you have any feelings for him anymore? Is it definitely over?"

Red rolled her eyes again. "Vasily, I spent nearly half my life with him and he's your father. Of course I care about him. But he lied to me and failed me. You have to understand –and respect- that I don't want to get back with him. This conversation is over "

"All right, mum. Don't get upset."

"I'm glad we came to an understanding, honey", she said and gave him a faint smile.

"But… do you have a plan? Aren't you afraid of the future?", he asked her cautiously.

"No, love. I have to deal with other problems first."

"But I don't want you to be alone, mum. You probably need a man."

Red laughed sarcastically. "Oh, stop it. Enough about me. How is my grandchild?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red was looking forward to meeting the other girls. When she arrived at the chapel, Ruiz, Diaz, Ramos, Mendoza, Flores, Nichols, Jefferson and many other inmates were already there.

" What is this? A tea party?" Red scoffed and took a seat. Her back was in pain again.

"Hey ma!", Nicky greeted and sat next to her, glad to see a familiar face.

The Russian woman stroked tenderly her daughter's hair and Nicky smiled.  
"You know Red… you smell… weird; different. "

"What do you mean Nicky? Don't offend me! I took a shower this morning!"

Nicky laughed heartily. "No ma… I mean… you smell like some male perfume", she observed in a low voice. "What happened? Did you have a good time around here?", the younger woman tauntingly asked.

Red laughed nervously. "Don't be ridiculous, Nicky. Vasily visited me earlier."

"Okay, but you know… this fragrance reminds me of someone I know; someone in here!"

"Yes, you found out. I fucked Piscatella before at his office."

The two women giggled, as Dayanara Diaz looked at them seriously and cleared her throat.

"Please ladies; I really hate small talk. We have an important reason to be here. So… please!"

"Sorry, we are all ears", Nicky said and Red nodded her head in agreement.

Then Ruiz stood up and took the floor.  
"So… I think we all know why we're here. Am I right?"

" ' Cause the situation here is bullshit?", Maritza asked hesitantly

"Not only this…" Taystee started to say "but also it has to do with Poussey" she continued in a broken voice.

Maritza looked down at the floor in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Latina girl, you are pretty and sweet but you're as silly as a fucking goose. A girl died here – oh, pardon me; she didn't die, she was murdered by a co. So yeah, this is more than the bullshit situation ", Red sighed.

Maritza was willing to answer, but Mendoza clapped her hands for silence.  
"Okay, let's calm down chicas."

"But you know, Red is right. And we did nothing, girls; Nothing. A little fuss and that's all! Is this what we want?! Nothing changed, girls. The COS, these motherfuckers, continue to treat us in the same manner. This shit has to end here and now!" Ruiz stated and the girls started to applaud.

"We must get rid of Piscatella. He is the main problem" , Red said

"And Caputo!" Cindy added "This piece of shit who supported Bailey."

"Yes, but Caputo is just an instrument in the hands of MCC, you all know that" Nicky said.

"…unlike Piscatella who is a dangerous bastard." Flores added. "Yes, it's right."

"So what?" Cindy asked "Kill them all?"

"No girl. We need justice. We need to restore Poussey's reputation."

"Yes. And also, none of us wants to end up in Max. So, don't be unreasonable." Red added

"Okay Russian babushka, I got it. So…?"

"So, we need a scandal. A big scandal and he's out."

"So… that's it? Not a riot?", Flaca asked.

"We'll see. We must be cautious", Ruiz said, "but we need Piscatella out for sure."

''Moreover, if we want a riot, we have to organize it. Not quickies'', Red said and narrowed her eyes.

''Well, you worked at Russian Mafia. You know better'', Mendoza observed.

Red smiled with satisfaction. She liked this. She liked to feel powerful.

Then, the women started to discuss how they could trap him and suddenly, a severe thunderstorm broke.

After a while, the alarm went off and the women started to curse. They took fast the way back to prison.

xxxxxxx

"Well ladies, we received a weather alert, so we are in a state of emergency. Also, the east wing flooded but please, don't panic. None of us will leave and we'll take care of the situation. Be patient, ladies. It's only one night", Caputo announced and the inmates who were in the dining room sighed in frustration.

xxxxxx

"It must be bad, huh?" Red asked standing at the door of his office.

"Red!" Healy's face lit up "I didn't notice you. What did you say?"  
He was sitting behind his office reading a novel. All the lights were off, except for the lamp that sat on his desk.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "It must be bad to spend your night here, isn't it?"

"To be honest, not so much. I don't like empty homes anyway. "

She sat in her usual chair opposite him and he took off his glasses.  
''Don't be so… what can I say?... extravagant. I'm sure you have a beautiful and comfortable home with a big bed.''

"I like to be here with you, Red", he said and reached for her hand.

"So, do you prefer to sleep… where?" she wondered "on the couch instead of your bed?" she continued.

"Yes, it's fine." Healy stood up and approached her. Then, he brushed the hair back from her face. "I want to be here with you, Galina", he said again in a low voice.

''Oh, you'll kill me with your sweetness one day'', Red purred and looked up at him teasingly.

''No, I won't'' he said with a smile and kissed her gently.

She savored his touch but then, she drew away.  
"No, no, no. This is wrong. We need to be more careful. Anyone could walk in here at any minute.''

''I don't think so. Caputo is probably in his office right now relaxing or whatever and the others must be sneaking around carrying buckets to sort out the flood.'', he said and laughed.

Red chuckled. "Oh, it's mess around here, isn't it? They counted us, so I guess I don't have to worry about this.''

"Yes. Maybe you could stay with me for a while'', he proposed shyly.

"Yeah, I could. I think I need counseling,'' she teased him with a winged smile.

''Jesus, Red. When you smile like that, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.''

''Oh'', she giggled. ''And what do you think when I'm doing this?'', she asked and nipped at his neck. Then, she started to lick and suck at his skin. Healy couldn't help it, but let out a loud groan.

Red broke away from him and chuckled. ''Shhh, lubov moya. They'll hear us.''

They sat on the couch. ''I always knew it'', he growled.

''What?''

''That you would be the death of me.''

''Oh, Sam'', she sighed, ''we must be crazy. We shouldn't be… you know… lovers or whatever. I mean… it is not even considered as a consensual relationship. I don't know if it'll end well. At times…. I think we should stop this. I don't want to be the cause of your getting in trouble. Mainly, I don't want you to end up in prison. You're a good man Sam and you deserve better than me."

Red sighed. She found the courage to share the thoughts that had been in her mind for weeks with him.

"Red, I know that you're right and you know that I respect the system and the rules."  
She nodded. "But, I can't help it", he said desperately. "I love you, Red."

 _ **cliffhanger hehehe**_


	9. Chapter 9

_So… SMUT. This is a smut smut smut chapter.  
_ _(and some other stuff to the end of the chapter. :P)_

Healy's confession took her breath away and Red felt a sting of tears in her eyes. She stood up and turned her back to him.

She could feel her voice trembling, as she spoke. "No, Sam. Please, don't say that! You can't feel that way!"

Healy sighed. "You can't tell me what to feel, Red. " Then he smiled at her lightly. "I mean, I know you can manipulate everything, but you can't manipulate my feelings… or my heart."

Red went to him and hugged him lightly. Then she stroked his hair.

''Dorogoi moy, I don't want to manipulate you and I want you to want me. I need it but It is wrong'', she declared.

''Galina, how can it be wrong? It is… just love'', he protested.

"No, no, no. Please, stop it. If you talk to me like this, I feel like there's no way back."

Sam cupped her jaw with his hand, tilting her face to his.

"But this is the truth, Red. I don't ask you to reciprocate the feeling but I need you to know what I feel for you. "

"Don't do this to me, Sam!", she said fiercely and broke away from him.

"Do what?"

"You're getting my hopes up and hope is a dangerous, dangerous thing."

Healy sighed and looked at her seriously.

''What are you afraid of, Red? That I'm gonna leave you? That I'm fooling to you?"

He seemed offended and Red felt herself blush with embarrassment.

"No but…"

Healy interrupted her and caught her by the wrists.

"I love you, Galina and I'm counting the days until you're free. Can you understand it? The – days. I need you out of this shithole, Red. I need you by my side, in my home, in my life."

She stared at him, shocked by his words. She couldn't even speak.

"Of course, you don't have to want to be with me forever, but a man can always dream. Right?", he continued and laughed at his own words.

''Oh, Sam'', she sighed, ''one day I'll kill you.''

''What…why?!'', he asked astonished.

He thought she got angry.

''Shh…'', Red silenced him with a demanding kiss and pressed her body against his, making him gasp.

She could feel him beginning to harden.

When she broke apart, he huffed. Then, she looked full into his eyes for a moment and then kissed him again, more slowly this time. She slid her hands up his chest letting her nails run along his skin. He shivered and pulled her tight against him.

Suddenly, he broke apart and looked at her examiningly.

''Why did you stop, Sam? Don't you like it?", she asked, looking a bit worried.

"You're crazy!", he laughed. "I was dreaming of moments like this but I don't want to rush things. So, we could stop now… I mean… if you don't want to continue this…"

"I want you to fuck me, Sam", Red growled quietly in his ear.

"Are you sure, Galina? Here?"

"Why not, Healy?", she asked mischievously. "We have a desk, we have a couch, so…"

"Yes, but I think you deserve better than this'', he whispered.

"Don't be so romantic, Healy", she teased him, "at least not now because I need you."

Then, she wrapped her hand around his member and started to massage it. "And you need me too", she added with an eyebrow raised.

He groaned and all his doubts were gone.

She unzipped his pants and continued to play with his penis. He couldn't stop himself from moaning.

"Oh, you're so hard Sam. Is this for me?", she asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Red. This is want you do to me."

Then, he held her wrists gently and backed up her against his desk. She  
kissed him eagerly, running her hand through her hair.

Then, he nibbled her ear and kissed her neck. She groaned in pleasure and took off her pants and undergarment hastily, impatiently kicking them aside.

Then, she jumped onto the desk and pulled him closer.

"Touch me, Sam. I'm already wet", she muttered and parted her thighs.

She was right. He could now smell her arousal and he couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to.

So he did. He sneaked his hand between her folds and started to rub her clit slowly. Red moaned and arched into his arm.

"Oh god…"

"Do you like it?", he whispered.

"Yes.", she whined "You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No, Galina. Only if you want me to", he said and slid one finger into her and after a while one more, slowly thrusting in and out.

Soon, she started to tremble and he could feel her hips rocking wildly against his hand.

''Oh god, Sam. I'm so close…", she whined.

"Cum for me, Galina'', he said in a raspy voice.

They kissed as he continued his ministrations thrusting into her faster and ran his thumb over her clit.

"I'm cumming, Sam", Red cried out and her walls clamped down on his fingers.  
Healy moaned silently, when he felt her tighten around his hand and then he kissed her.

"We could stop now", he suggested, "we don't have to…"

"Don't you dare! We have to! I want more. I want you to cum inside me, lubov moya", she said in her thick accent.

He noticed that her voice was even sexier and huskier now that she was aroused and he felt ready to explode right then.

"Tell me if it is too much, ok?"

Red rolled her eyes. "I'm dripping, Healy. I'll be fine. "

Healy couldn't help but chuckle as he positioned himself between her legs.

Then, she wrapped her arms around his back and he looked at her as he gently pushed into her in a slow thrust.

"You feel so good, Galina", he whispered and stroked her hair.

He wanted so bad to take her fast and hard but he didn't want to ruin everything, so she let her set the pace.

At first, It was slow and Red rocked her pelvis until she took his full length.

Then Red wrapped her legs around him waist pushing him deeper.

"Fuck me harder, Sam", she moaned.

He obeyed and speeded his tempo stretching and filling her. He thrust his hips fast and hard.

The desk under her was shaking. Red buried her face into his shoulder in order to cover her moans.

After a while, her breath got heavier and Sam understood that she was close once again. So, he started to stroke her clit with circle movements and she whined.

He felt her tighten around him as she murmured inaudible Russian words and his body began to shake.

''Fuck. I'm ready'', he growled.

''Come on, Sam. Cum into me.''

Her voice was everything to him.

He moaned as he released and he sent Red over the edge with him.

After they finished, he kissed her forehead and they put their clothes back.

"It was…amazing", Red declared "I can't even believe I had sex after… almost 16 years."

Sam looked at her, bewildered. " 16? But you're in prison for 14 years'', he said with his eyebrows raised.

''Well, you know we worked a lot and we didn't have sex very often over the last years.''

''I don't know, Red. If you were my woman, I'd make love to you every day.''

Red scoffed. "Maybe he was bored of me. You know, the funny thing is that Vasily visited me earlier to tell me that Dmitri wants to get back together with me. This is so ridiculous."

She was laughing, but Healy was dead serious.

"And what did you tell him?

''The truth, Sam", she exclaimed "that I don't love him anymore."

"So… when you'll get out…"

"I'll be a divorcee", she chuckled, "but we have time for this. I have other problems now'', she said sharply.

Now he could see again Red instead of Galina.

"Red, listen. Don't – get – yourself - in – trouble. "

"Really, baby? Should I let Piscatella fuck me over? Because I'm an inmate and I deserve it? Because I'm a woman and he's a man? What?"

"Please, calm down. We don't want to have your sentence extended."

"This is a different game, Sam and you can't even understand it. Because you're an officer too and you have power over me. But I've got nothing."

Healy remained silent for a while and then he sighed.

"Ok, do whatever you have to do, but take care of yourself. And if you need anything, let me know."

"Yes, Sam", she said with a smile and kissed him gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter, guys! I'm glad for the follows and the review. Special thanks to the girls on Tumblr for the support! xx**

 **Also, I'm already thinking of a sequel to the story (even if don't know when I'm gonna end this one) 'cause many scenes pop up into my mind.**

 **I hope you'll like the chapter – it's a bit dark.**

 **I'm looking forward to watching season 5! :D**

''I had sex last night with Healy'', Red kept repeating herself over and over and she couldn't help but giggle like a stupid school girl. It was almost 5 a.m. and she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Diaz girl, Dayanara, was around, helping her with cooking and stuff. The other inmates were still sleeping.

Red soon noted that she couldn't get him out of her mind. The recent events were really troubling her as she couldn't imagine anything like this ever happening between them when they first met at Litchfield. Now that they have been romantically involved, she didn't know exactly how to handle it.

She thought that she was so different back then. She used to be a timid and anxious woman with trust issues and the first time Healy saw her, he noticed that. So despite the changes in her personality over the years, he has been treating her with kindness and affection since then. He was a good man, but she wasn't.

The latina girl interrupted her thoughts.

"You look happy today'', she exclaimed.

"Well, I think I woke up gratified", Red said cheerfully.

"Lucky you!", Daya sighed, "I can't even remember the last time I was truly happy. Probably, when my baby was born."

Red gave her a cautious look.

''The things have been difficult for you lately – I know."

''Yes'', Daya exhaled, ''I mean… well, I think I regret many of the things I've done and I feel constantly so stupid.''

Red looked around, making sure that they were still alone. ''Is this about Bennett?''

''Mainly, yes. I'm sure he will never come back. Obviously, he doesn't care about us and this is why I feel dumb. I mean… what did I expect? It could never work. He was an officer and I am an inmate. He never loved me anyway", Daya said coldly

"Oh, don't think like that. I don't believe that he didn't love you, but you had to deal with a difficult situation. You got pregnant and he is so young… he got terrified and this is why he left you – you and your baby."

''I was terrified too Red, but I couldn't do anything. You know what? They are all the same; they don't have respect for us at all. They only love the power they have over us and want to take advantage of us."

Red's head was spinning and she felt her hands tremble. Diaz girl was probably right but she refused to believe that they were all the same.

Red couldn't imagine –and didn't want to- that Healy would try to take advantage of her somehow.

''I should have killed Humphrey when I had the chance. They're all bastards'', Daya continued.

Red forgot her concern and scoffed. "Are you serious? Why would you do that? To end up in max and never see your daughter again? Don't be ridiculous'', she hissed.

"I don't even know where my baby is right now!'', Daya exclaimed.

''So, you have one good reason to get out of here as soon as possible'', Red muttered. ''You have a life, Diaz. Don't fuck everything up. They don't deserve your rage.''

''And… what about our plans?'', Daya asked in a low voice.

''Oh'', Red giggled, ''Well, I'm planning to go into Piscatella's office and do a little research'', Red whispered and gave the younger girl a cheeky smile.

''Aren't you afraid of him?'', Daya asked with an eyebrow raised.

''No'', Red hissed, ''I have unresolved issues with him and I have to ruin his life'', she said in a scheming tone.

''Whatever'', Daya sighed.

xXxXxXx

In the afternoon, Red met Healy as she walked down the corridor.

"Healy", she greeted him with a nod.

''Good afternoon, Red'', he said distantly.

The most inmates were busy at work at the time, so the place wasn't crowded. However, both of them had in mind that anyone could see them at any time.

When she saw that the corridor was empty, her gaze softened. ''Are you okay, Sam?'', she asked him in a low voice.

"I'm fine. What about you, sweetheart?"

She chuckled softly as she heard his endearment. ''Good, but I didn't sleep all night.''

He looked concerned now. ''Why? Did something happen?''

''Well, yes. I've been thinking of you and how great would it be if we lived together. I would cook for you and we could fuck all day'', she said huskily.

He looked at her, amused. ''I think that you're falling in love with me and you don't even know It'', he said.

"Don't get too excited, Healy'', she said in a sharp voice and put her hand on the small of her back. ''I have to go now, I'm already late'', she continued and turned to leave.

''Hey, wait. Am I gonna to see you later?'', he whispered.

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a flawless smile.

''Let me miss you, Healy and I'll come to find you'', she whispered.

Healy watched her as she walked away like the queen of the place. He sighed and returned to his office – he had some work to do.

xXxXxXx

Red's plan was risky but her patience was gone. Late at night, when everyone would be in bed, she would try to break into Piscatella's office and make a thorough search of his drawers. If she didn't achieve something, she would return quietly in her cube. Healy didn't know anything because he could interfere with her plans and Red didn't want it - at all. She was afraid he could get in trouble.

The plan went terribly wrong. As she was walking towards his office, a familiar voice interrupted her. It was Humphrey.

''You're out of bounds, inmate'', he said with irritation.

 _B'lyad_ , she thought.

When he approached and distinguished her, he clinched his teeth and displayed a sarcastic smile.

"Reznikov'', he exclaimed, ''couldn't sleep?''

''Oh yes'', she said firmly, ''Yes. I'm feeling very nervous… you know, I'm old and my back hurts…''

''So… why aren't you in your bed?''

''Oh!'', she scoffed, ''walking helps'', she said sharply.

Humphrey got mad at her. It wasn't her words, it was her smart-ass attitude. She seemed to be kind and respectful but the truth is that she was sarcastic and cheeky.

He looked her up and down and then he said, ''Let's see what we can do now.''

Red flinched. ''What do you mean? Give me a shot and we're done. It's no big deal.''

''Oh, I don't think so'', he said with a cruel smile. ''I could tell Piscatella that you have been wandering around but I think that he wouldn't be very happy to know this. He really dislikes you – you know it, right?"

''So, what do you suggest doing, officer?'', Red asked steadily.

Humphrey looked around. The corridor looked empty. Suddenly, he pushed up her against the wall and Red let out a pained sigh. He came even closer and she could feel his breath on her neck.

''I don't know if I like you, Reznikov'', he whispered, ''you're feisty and shade and you walk around like you own the place. But now? You can't do _anything,_ Reznikov and I can do whatever I want'', he said and ran a finger down her cheek. ''I have the power to hit you, to fuck you, to kill you… but you have nothing'', he said and lowered his hand, resting it on her upper thigh.

Red stilled and narrowed her eyes. ''Let me go or you'll regret it'', she hissed through her teeth and Humphrey scoffed.

''How? You gonna tell Caputo? Nobody cares, inmate.''

She was ready to punch him in the face despite the coincidences, when a sound of quick steps broke the silence. Humphrey immediately broke away from her and Red sighed with relief.

Then, they saw Ruiz.

''Where the fuck are you going, inmate?", Humphrey yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm just going to the toilet. What's your problem?!"

''The lights are out, inmates. You should sleep. Go to your cubes, immediately'', he shouted and turned to leave.

As the two women were leaving, Red looked up at her.

"How did you know?''

"Diaz told me. Jesus, Red. It was a stupid plan. You used to be more scheming.''

''You're right, but I have no patience anymore.''

''We have to think better of it. Until then… I saved your ass tonight, chica.''

''I know'', Red sighed ''but I think I could handle it.''

''And you would end up in max'', Ruiz said in a cold voice.

''Probably'', Red agreed.

''You know, you should tell someone.''

''Who?'', Red scoffed, ''Caputo or Piscatella?''

She thought for a while and then she said, ''Talk to Healy. You are close and he will understand. Maybe, he can do something with it.''

Red glanced at her legs and blushed. ''I am not… I am not sure.''

''Hey! You don't have to feel ashamed! Humphrey should. "

''I know but It's not very easy to talk about stuff like this to a man'', Red growled.

''You're right'', Ruiz sighed, ''but it's a possible solution and Healy is our best choice right now. Think of it.''

''I will'', Red promised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Litchfield, twelve years ago.**

It was the day after Red got out of the hospital, when she visited Healy's office. He has asked to see her after the brutal attack she suffered under mysterious circumstances.

She entered his office in all her glory wearing her white shirt. Her hair was free tumbled to her shoulders and her nails were painted a bright red. She kept one hand behind her back. He thought that she looked beautiful despite the scratches on her face. The Russian woman greeted him with a sharp nod looking at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He smiled up at her.

"Hello. Please, take a seat", he said, politely.

She obeyed and sat in the chair opposite him. "Do you need something? 'Cause I have to prepare the dinner", she growled.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine. My back is in terrible pain, my body is full of bruises and I can barely walk'', she said sarcastically.

Healy looked her seriously in the face. "I'm sorry, Galina. I know I failed you'', he murmured.

"Actually, it is Red now." Then she looked at him, bewildered. "And how did you fail me? It wasn't your fault."

Healy seemed quite nervous. "I feel like it was. Remember what did I tell you when you first came here?"

"Well, you said a lot of things to me", she mused.

"Our first duty is to keep you safe but I wasn't there for you. I _should_ be there _for you_ ", he said and bit his lip, regretting his words the moment they were out of his mouth.

The woman sighed and looked at him, confused. "It was just an attack. Let's move on, Healy'' she said and then she widened her eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry. I mean, _Mr._ Healy", she murmured.

He smiled hesitantly and she couldn't help but smile back in the same fashion. "It's okay, _Red._ You can call me as you like. But we can't move on. You have to talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know what. Who attacked to you? Basically, I have an idea…"

She interrupted him. "I told you! I saw nothing. They attacked me from behind and Romano found me later. That's all."

"Okay", he answered calmly, "but I don't believe you. Red, I'm not as idiot as you think I am. I see what's happening around and you obviously know how to play your game but probably something went wrong. Well, I was pretty surprised at first… I mean you are here for a little while…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean", he answered, blatantly.

She looked down and when she spoke, her voice faltered. "If you know, why am I still here? I should be at max."

Healy bent over his desk and talked to her in a low voice. "Firstly, there is no evidence. You are very cautious, Red. Well done", he said and chuckled. "Secondly, we don't see it as a big deal. Nothing dangerous here. Makeup, facial masks, snacks and the girls are happy. So… it was Parker?"

Red looked at him with glassy eyes and after a moment or two, she nodded.

"Of course Parker. She is a headache to us. I'll deal with it."

"No", she said intensely "I want to forget it, not to get in trouble."

"Red, listen to me. I want to ensure you that you have nothing to worry about and I want you to feel free to talk to me about anything at any time. You will be here for years. It's difficult to stand all alone."

"Healy, I have two questions", she said sharply.

He smiled. "Go on."

"The first is, why are you so good to me? No one is nice here."

"I'm good to everyone, Red. I try to be good at my job."

 _Fair enough_ , Red thought. Healy was one of the good guys. He was relatively new to his job and he seemed to like it – in addition, he had the inclination to make her feel safe.

"Okay. And the second is, how did you understand me?"

"Well, let's say I keep an eye on you. Galina, please. Can you promise me that if anything bad happens again, you'll tell me?"

She sighed. "You have my word. But it is Red now", she repeated, "Not Galina."

Then she stood up and left. Healy sighed as she closed the door behind her.

 _It will always be Galina_ , he thought.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Red walked down the hall of Litchfield after breakfast time. Her steps were steady and strong as she walked towards Healy's office. She was still shocked by last night's events but she didn't want to show any fear. She has decided to talk to him about the incident. After all, he maybe could do something in order to improve the fucking situation. She knocked on his door and went in hesitantly. His face lit up when he saw her. He stood up immediately and approached her but she drew away from him. Healy looked at her, bewildered.

"Galina? Is everything okay?", he asked cautiously.

"Sam, I want to talk to you. As an inmate talks to her counselor."

He looked more confused than ever. "Okay. Take a seat."

Red sat in the chair opposite his office instead of the couch.

He sat in his office waiting for her to speak. And then, she told him everything that happened to her last night and the way he touched and talked to her. Red could see he was terribly angry. She looked down ashamed.

"Sam, it wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to provoke him. I don't really know if I'm doing the right thing talking to you or not, but I didn't know what else to do. Ruiz said that you're probably the only one who can help us at the moment and I think she's right but I… I don't feel comfortable at all… I'm very afraid… and ashamed…and I have no idea what to do, Sam. You told me once that I could always talk to you about anything…so…"

Healy stood up and knelt in front of her so that their eyes were on the level. Then, he stroked her hair gently and he could feel her shiver under his touch. Her skin was pale, her eyes were glassy and her hands trembled slightly, as she folded them in her lap.

''Red – Galina, don't feel ashamed. What happened yesterday it was none of your fault. Please, don't think like that. We'll fix it up, my love. I will never let you down again, I promise'', he whispered.

She didn't say anything and they stared silently into each other's eyes. Red leaned in to kiss him gently and stroked his face. Healy kissed her forehead in response and then, stood up.

''I'll talk to Caputo'', he exclaimed.

Red scoffed as she regained her composure. "Why?! He lives in his own world. I am sure Humphrey will blame me and I'll get thrown at the SHU. And of course, Piscatella will defend him."

"Red, I won't allow it. Besides, Caputo cares about the prison but MCC presses him a lot. I believe he will kick Humphrey out of here. Otherwise, we have a witness to - Ruiz."

Red stood up too. She looked confused.

"Sam, I don't know. I don't want to get you in trouble. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you. We could forget it and…"

Healy shook her gently by the shoulders. "Red, look at me. I know you have been through a lot but you have to pull yourself together. Please, trust me. You know things could be worse. Humphrey maybe will do the same thing to other girls or he has already… we have to speak up."

Red looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You're… you're right", she sighed. "I don't know what happened to me, I guess I'm just tired. Sam… you're the only man in my whole life who doesn't let me down. Please, Sam, never let me down", she said and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Red, "never" is a big word. It declares that we'll be together for the rest of our lives", he said and chuckled.

"Well, I hope we will.''

Healy looked at her, his mouth agape. "What… what did you say?", he asked in a faltering voice.

She laughed bitterly. "What did you hear?"

"Was it a love confession?"

Red's lips curved in amusement. "Well, it could be."

Healy tightened his arms around her and kissed her eagerly.

"I feel so good with you, Sam'', she said, her face pressed against his chest.

He smiled. "Me too, Galina."

Suddenly, he looked at her, astonished. "Red, why were you out of your bunk last night?"

 _B'lyad,_ she thought. "I had to pee. What else?"

Healy raised his eyebrows. "Is there something else you've not been telling me, right?"

She sighed. "Sam please, don't do this to me now. You should have a little faith in me."

"I do", he exclaimed, "but I can understand that you're planning something. I mean… it is obvious by your attitude, your half smile, your glance… After all, you're the most scheming woman I've ever met."

She burst out laughing and Healy felt proud of the fact that he could make Galina Reznikov laugh like this. "Well, you know me well", she stated. "Okay, I have something in my mind but I can't tell you."

"I don't want to put a pressure on you Red, but please be more careful. Sneaking around after lights out is not a good idea", he said sharply.

"Obviously. I have to go. Please, don't look at me like that. I'm just doing the right thing."

He nodded silently. "I trust you, Red"

Then she backed him against a wall. "Kiss me, Sam before I go. I miss you all the fucking time we're not together."

He laughed and kissed her fiercely.

She rubbed her bottom against him. He moaned and then she kissed and sucked his neck.

"Oh, fuck", she sighed, "I'll leave a mark on your neck'', she said a bit worried.

He chuckled. "Never mind. I love being marked by you.

"When I'll get out of here, I want you to kiss me and fuck me all the fucking time. You'll be only mine'', she whispered.

He giggled. "I promise."

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

Red was lying in her bed reading a book when Nicky entered the dorm.

"Hey ma", she greeted and sat next to her.

Red smiled. "Hello, Nicky."

"Ruiz talked to me. How are you now?", she asked looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine. I talked to Healy and he'll tell Caputo."

"Fine. So… we're waiting."

Red nodded.

"Okay. Ma, I want to ask you something."

Red narrowed her eyes. "Oh! Should I be frightened?"

The younger girl grinned. "No, no… just… what's going on between you and Healy?", she asked quickly in a low voice.

Red widened her eyes but then she scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, ma", she protested, "I won't tell anyone. I just want you to be happy."

"Nicky! Nothing happens."

"Come on! You glow, you smile more often, you're more vulnerable and you smell like him all the fucking time - and I really could see that coming."

"Fuck", she cursed. "Is it so obvious?"

"Not to everyone, but I know you. I'm your daughter after all."

Red chuckled and lovingly patted Nicky's cheek. "Yes, you are and… I have an idea. You could help me with Piscatella."

"Yes. What?"

"Well, I need a distraction to get him out of his office. So, I could invade and search for something useful. Documents and stuff. I need some scandal, girl."

"Fine. Should I provoke a fight or something?"

"Yes! A fight! But you gotta be very careful with him. Don't piss him off. He could hit you or send you to SHU."

"Yeah, I know. I could pretend to fight with Lorna."

"Take Frieda, not Lorna. Lorna is a crazy, crazy girl. She could get us in trouble."

"Fine. When?"

"As soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tomorrow is the day!" Frieda stated and gave Red a friendly pat on her arm. After that, she turned on her heels to leave the kitchen and return to her cube with a wide smile playing on her lips. She was already ready for adventure.

Red sighed as she sat at her desk and cracked her knuckles nervously. Two weeks have passed since the incident between her and Humphrey happened and nothing special has occurred at intervals. The most girls have kept a low profile in order to avoid the unreasonable shots or the SHU. It was a fact that guards have gone crazy lately. They were going around yelling and giving shots for nothing – makeup, fast walking, talking to groups of four or more people. She also knew that Piscatella was keeping an eye on her, so she was trying hard to avoid troubles.

In addition, she was in a bad mood because, during these past weeks, she'd stayed away from Healy. After Nicky found out about them, Red was afraid that other people would find out too. So, she decided to talk over this matter with him and tell him that they should stay away from one another. They didn't break up but they saw each other less often. At first, Healy protested. He said that they could be more cautious or that he could treat her badly in front of the others but Red believed that the safest way was to diverge one from another. Healy had to agree, afraid of losing her entirely.

It wasn't easy. Red found herself thinking of him at nights feeling a knot in her stomach and tossing in her bed without finding peace. She knew it was ridiculous for a woman of her age but she missed him. She missed his kisses and his touch. She missed the way he said her name and looked at her. She missed his smile and his eyes. She missed the man he was.

Healy didn't feel better than her. He was feeling all alone and he only felt happy as he was taking glimpses of her during the day. He had tried to approach her, but she would avoid him. He missed her and more than this he missed the details he only knew about her – the sultry voice she had when she was excited or aroused, the fiery glances she kept only for him, her low moans of approval, her high-pitched laugh in rare occasions. He was going crazy without her and he knew it.

That night, he couldn't resist. As he left his office late at night because of the work he had to do, he saw a bright light coming from the kitchen. He realized that Red was probably at her office. He went towards the dining room. Moreover, that day he had a special reason to see her. When he approached her office, he saw her reading a novel with her glasses to the tip of her nose and eating cookies from a packet next to her. A smile appeared on his face.

"You're out of bounds, Red", he said softly.

She bounced on her seat looking him dead in the eye. She closed the book and placed it on the desk.

"Jesus, Healy. You scared me to death."

"Sorry, Red. So… what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep", she hissed. "Basically, I don't sleep well, lately and I can't stand Dwight's snoring. She makes that epic noise all fucking night. So I came here to relax."

"And the cookies? It is contraband", he observed with an eyebrow raised.

She laughed softly. "Come on, Sam. Will you punish me? Besides, I have had this packet for a while."

"It's okay.'' He smiled.

"Why aren't you home yet? It's pretty late."

"Well, I had a lot of work to do. More than that, I don't like being at home alone, Red. It is really depressing to me."

Her glance softened as she looked at him. "Please, Sam. You have to get your shit together. You have to take care of yourself. Please. You know why? 'Cause I will need you when I'll be out of here. You know that, right?"

He chuckled. "It's more difficult for me now that we don't see each very often, but I'll try. I promise."

She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes and stroked his face tenderly. She could feel him shiver under her touch.

"Sam, it's difficult for me too. You have to believe me."

"It's okay, Red. I don't blame you for anything. Moreover, I have some important news to tell you", he said with a wide smile on his face.

Red snorted. "Is this about Judy King? I know she's back. I saw her walking down the corridors like she's the queen of the place", she said abruptly.

"No. Why should we be interested in Judy King?"

"You tell me! You ran after her back in the days. She is a redhead too, so why not, eh?"

"What are you talking about? I never wanted her. I had more serious issues than wanting an affair with King, don't you think?", he asked sharply.

Red looked down, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Humphrey is out of Litchfield. He will be fired or transferred to another prison – I don't know."

In an instant, a smile lit up Red's face and Healy couldn't help but smile back. "Really?"

Healy nodded. "Yes. Apart from you, Caputo talked with other inmates too. We did a little research and there were more charges. So, Caputo referred him to MCC and he's out of here."

"Fuck, yes! Oh, Sam, you make me so happy!"

He chuckled. "Wait, I'm not done. Caputo told me in confidence that he's thinking to reduce your sentence – and the sentence of other inmates too. Because of the shock and the treatment you suffered."

Red left out a yelp. "What?!"

Healy's voice softened. "Yes, Galina. You could be out in a few months."

Then, tears began to stream down her face and she lowered her head. They were tears of joy.

"Come here, love", Healy whispered and took her in his arms.

Red buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Shh, everything will be ok", Healy reassured her.

"It was sudden… and I'm so happy, Sam", Red said with a broken voice.

"Look at me, _solnyshko_ ", he said in a low voice.

Red obeyed and then, he wiped away her tears with his fingers and kissed her gently.

Red couldn't help herself and melted into his embrace. In an instant, she deepened the kiss and left out a moan, when he kissed her neck feverishly.

Healy broke the kiss and she sighed in frustration. "Not here", he growled, "It's dangerous."

She panted and chuckled. "You're right, Sam. God, I don't know what's going on with me. I can't help myself", she whimpered.

"Come on, let's go to my office."

 **xXxXxXxXx**

As Healy closed the door, Red burst out laughing and hugged him tightly.

"You're crazy."

"Neither can I help myself, Red."

"Sam, I think of you all the fucking time. I can't sleep at nights because of you. I wish you'd be with me, kissing me, touching me… and now… this news… I can't handle it."

He kissed her again passionately and she pulled on his lower lip. He moaned in response. Then, he slid his hand down her neck and over her breasts and she whined against his mouth.

"Jesus, Galina. You're driving me crazy."

"I'm feeling hot, Sam. Can you touch me?" she asked and squeezed his hand.

He backed up her against a wall and undid the clasp on her pants and slid his hand into her panties. He massaged her clit in small circles and she gasped. Then, she nibbled his earlobe gently and he groaned.

"Sam…" she moaned desperately after a few minutes, "make me feel good, please…"

He looked at her. "You're so beautiful, Red. Come here", he said and led her to the couch. He unbuttoned his trousers and in a quick move, she straddled him centering her heat over his erection. His breath quickened when she rubbed herself against him.

"Please Red. I need you", he begged.

She smiled mischievously and took him in. He hissed and she dug her nails into his shoulders and started to ride him in earnest.

After a while, Healy could tell she was ready to go. She buried her face in his neck whispering some inaudible words.

"Sam…" she said, in a trembling voice, "I can't hold it".

"Don't hold it, love. Cum for me", he said and gave her a deep thrust.

She tightened around him and Healy gently cupped his hand over her mouth in order to cover her moans. She came, pulling him with her. Her body shook and her thighs quivered on him.

They kissed gently and then she stroked his cheek.

"I'm waiting for the day we won't have to rush this'', she said as she sat next to him.

"Me too, Galina."

"Well, I want to be honest with you. I'll do my best to keep a low profile and be out of prison soon. But I want to get Piscatella out of here and I have a plan, so if something goes wrong…"

He interrupted her.

"I knew it. I knew it! Why didn't you tell me anything? What's the plan?"

"I won't tell you. I want to keep you out of this, Sam."

"Red, please! Let me know, so I can protect you."

She stood up. "No! Healy, listen to me. I'm in love with you, okay? Yes, I am! But I have dignity and I want revenge. I can't let him around torturing me and my girls. I can't leave this place with him still here. It isn't only about me. I have lived here for almost 13 years, this is my home and I have to protect my family. But you have to stay out of this, I don't want for us to be detected. You have to be safe."

Healy smiled proudly. "So, you're protecting me too", he observed with a smile.

"Yes", she sighed.

"Jesus. You're a wonderful woman, Red. What a lucky man I am!"

She laughed. "I'm a criminal but I have feelings. And you deserve much better than me, Sam."

"Don't be dramatic, it doesn't suit you", he chuckled. "So… I was right when I said that you're in love with me."

"Yes, you were. Shut up now!"

"But I can't let you do something stupid. Please Red, think of it again."

"Healy, my plans aren't stupid. I know what to do."

"And when will this plan with Nicky and Frieda take place?"

She looked at him in shock. "How the hell do you know?"

"Don't you remember, Galina?" he asked amused, "I always keep an eye on you."

" _B'lyad_. I underestimated you. Tomorrow is the day, but don't do anything stupid to interrupt us."

He nodded.

"I'll be around. If you need _anything_ …"

"Shhh. I know – you'll be there", she said softly and kissed him gently. "I love you, Sam. I have no idea why'', she said sarcastically, "but I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why don't we just kill him?'', Frieda asked nonchalantly.

Red smirked. "Frieda, you're such a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Think about it, Red. It'd be fun and quick and we could get rid of him easily. So, why not?"

Red rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Listen to me", she muttered through her teeth, "we are not going to kill him. End of story."

"Why not?" she exclaimed, "I'm serious, Red. Let's forget about the schemes and the plans and do something special. This bastard needs something more than a dismissal."

Red looked around the kitchen and then moved closer to her. It was breakfast time and the other women were busy, serving or cooking, so no one seemed to pay attention to them. Besides, the two women talked in a low voice, but still Red was in concern.

"Frieda, I don't want him dead. Death can be a relief in many cases. I want to humiliate him, to torture him…", she hissed through her teeth.

"Okay, okay. Got it. You're the boss Red, I just had an idea. Let's forget it."

Red sighed. "Did you talk to Morello?"

Frieda nodded. "She'll be on the lookout for us."

"Perfect. Everything is going perfectly."

Red smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She sighed with satisfaction. Then, Frieda cleared her throat as she was looking towards the dining room and Red turned to look in the direction she indicated.

Sam Healy was walking towards them with steady steps and Red couldn't help but feel a knot tighten her stomach at the sight of him. To her dismay, Healy was ignoring her and Red wondered whether or not he was doing it on purpose.

''Berlin, you're out of bounds", he said, warningly.

"Oh", she said a bit surprised, "I'll leave. We just talked."

"So, leave or you'll get a shot."

"Practically, she's not out of bounds."

Healy looked at her. "What?"

"She is out of the kitchen, so I think we're okay."

"Reznikov!", he barked, "Do you want a shot too?"

"Fine", Frieda said dryly, "see you later, Red."

When Frieda left, Red turned to him and then, looked at him examiningly.

"What was this about?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm only doing my job."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why did you call me Reznikov?" she asked in a low voice.

"We have to talk", he muttered.

"Will you give me a shot?"

"Did you listen what I said?"

"Yes, you want to talk. Now?"

"Yes. My office, in five minutes."

"Why did you ask to see me, officer?" Red asked sarcastically when she closed the door of his office behind her.

"Oh, Red", he sighed sitting at his desk with his head resting on his hands, "sorry about earlier, but I'm very worried."

She sat down in the chair opposite him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I didn't like your attitude and your behavior. Yesterday, we were fine, we made love and… anyway", she closed her eyes and shook her head, "but that you did earlier… you took advantage of the power you have over us – over me."

He looked up at her and he looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry. I feel quite nervous today."

"This is not a reason to treat me like this. You're not a child, Healy. Moreover, I'm… I'm a bit afraid when you treat me like a police officer treats an inmate. You said you love me after all!"

"I do! I'm really sorry, Red. I just… please, don't do it."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I thought about it yesterday when I got home. Your plan is dangerous and you could get into big trouble. Please, let it go."

Her eyes opened wide and she smiled – disappointment evident on her face.

"You don't understand, right? You don't understand the way he treats us, he humiliates us – me. Maybe he seems reasonable for you. He's a CO and we're criminals. He's a man and we're women. Yeah, I see it clearly now…"

"No, Red. What are you talking about?" he asked irritated.

"Healy, we've known each other for many years. I know the kind of person you are, so I wouldn't be so surprised, I think."

She didn't look angry but her voice was cold and her glance was stern. Healy tightened his fists, feeling nervous.

"Red, please don't continue. I think we'll regret it."

She stood up and hovered over his desk, looking at him.

"You're wrong. I don't have regrets, Healy and I know for sure that I don't need another timid, controlling and prejudiced man in my life. I've already had one for 23 years", she snorted.

He looked at her and she could see he was angry.

"Red, you can't compare me to him."

She scoffed. "Why not?"

He stood up and grabbed her wrists making her look at him.

"Because, I love you, damn it and it's not because you're the mother of my kids or my wife for 23 years but because I'm in love with you and I feel like I can't live without you. I risk my life for every day but I don't even care and I really try to become a better person and not to be the man you don't want to have by your side and… and I just can't help myself when it comes to you, Red."

She was shocked and blinked back a few tears. She wanted to believe him but she was afraid that all these were only words.

"So, why aren't you by my side?" she whispered.

"I am, Red. I really am but I'm also afraid. I don't support Piscatella but I don't want to lose you and you don't even want to let me help you. You could end up in max or Piscatella could hurt you... "

"Yeah, okay", she interrupted him, "there are risks in life and we take them."

"Do you believe what I'm telling you?"

"I don't know, Sam. I don't feel like you are by my side but I can't even blame you. I'm not unreasonable; I know that you don't really have to do this, to support me or whatever. Maybe… I asked for too much. But now… I understand. You should be entirely out of this."

"What do you mean, Red?"

"If I fall, I fall alone. This is what I mean, Sam."

He tried to approach her more, but she drew away from him.

"You can't be alone, Red. We're together now."

"Not anymore. I want to end things with you", she said coldly and looked away.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Of course, I am. Sam, I won't be able to stand myself if something bad happens to you because of me, because of that shit, Piscatella… you have to take care of yourself and if I'll end up in max, then you have to help my girls. Do you understand?"

He tried to say something but Red put her finger to his lips in order to silence him.

"You don't deserve to go down with me, end of story. You're a good man and you respect this fucking system. You love your job and you try to be a better person for it, not for me. Stay on your side of the bars, Healy."

Healy wanted to protest but he felt he didn't have the courage to do it. He didn't care about his job more than he cared about her. After his breakdown, he thought of quitting his job, but he stayed because of her. He never told her.

"But you love me. How can you leave me?" was the only thing he asked in a broken voice.

She let out a bitter laugh and turned to leave.

"If we're meant to be together, eventually we'll find our way. I believe in soulmates, remember?"

She opened the door and looked at him in the eye. She sighed. "God, I'll miss you."

Then, she left and he slammed his fists on the top of his desk.

"I'll miss you too, Red", he muttered.

The things were going according to her plan. Frieda and Nicky pretended to have an argument and Red could hear Piscatella's loud voice, trying to calm them down. Meantime, she was in his office opening his drawers and searching among his papers and personal objects. To her dismay, she couldn't find anything useful, although some photos and love letters were quite funny.

It was until she found a big file box beneath other boxes. The others were empty, but when she opened the last box, she found some papers. She didn't have the time to read them analytically, but she could see Piscatella's name on them. So, she hid them under her uniform.

She was about to leave when she heard a strangled cry from the corridor out of Piscatella's office. Red recognized Lorna's voice. _"Shit",_ she mused, _"something went wrong"._

Before she could react, she felt a sharp object hitting her head and she fell on the ground, crying out. Then someone kicked her back and after a while, she lost consciousness.


End file.
